In sparse linear algebra, Cholesky and LDLT factorizations of symmetric matrices are of importance due to their large applicability in optimization, partial differential equations, and many other areas of scientific computing. When developing threaded versions of these factorizations, it is important to have the ability to reproduce the results of computations. When this happens, the factorizations are called deterministic. Also, solutions that do not use explicit locking mechanisms are easier to port and implement with different hardware and operating systems.